Visions of DxD
by Rivik
Summary: V was so close to reuniting with Urizen and his rebirth as Vergil, the Dark Slayer, but was stopped and not during it. Now in a world he didn't choose he is hell bent on retrying his attempt at reuniting with his demon, well while dealing with the supernatural of DxD.
1. Prologue

**_This is a DMC/Highschool DxD crossover story. I've only been able to see a few stories _****_sadly, and if they were real nice, they had like 6 chaps. I've read one with about 27 chapters and I really liked it so I got the idea to do one myself too._**

**_I don't say that my story is going to be better than the rest, not at all, I'll just try harder._****_Because I think that 2k words for one chapter, is simply not enough. This story is focusing on Vergil, or more, his human half, V. How he, after being fused wrong with Urizen ended somewhere entirely different._**

**_PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS IS MERELY A PROLOGUE, SO 2K WORDS FOR IT ARE OKAY, JUST NOT FOR THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS._**

_~o~o~O~o~o~_

It had been done. The demon king Urizen had finally fallen. By the hand of his own brother, the demon once called Vergil, once again found his demise at his brother's hands. He had been impaled by the new _devil sword_, the **_devil sword Dante_**.

Despite having eaten the fruit, the Qlipoth bore by drinking human blood and thriving on it, which gave him an ungodly amount of power, the elder of the two brothers was yet still inferior and may have won the prior battles, but the war, he yet still lost.

It may have also been thanks to Dante absorbing the **_Sparda_**, which granted him the lion's share of their father's power, plus the rebellion fusing his most inner demon with himself, having him tap into his dormant powers and attaining the _Sin Devil Trigger_.

So collapsing onto his back, Urizen had lost, blood gushing out of his "heart" creating a pool of the red vital liquid which surrounded the dark blue horror inflicting demon king.

Dante had landed on his feet a second ago and took a deep breath, knowing that his hot headed, to said person unknown, nephew, was about to arrive.

Both Nero and a dying V were huddling over to the legend's position, with prior calling out the elder's name in anger.

They both talked briefly about the demon king's true nature, Dante confirming it and V going ahead to end the entity that had terrorized Red Grave City.

The shaggy haired devil hunter wanted to stop the dying demon contractor, but to no avail. With the last request to be allowed to end it with his own hands, Vergil's human half made his way towards his demon one.

Reaching the coloss, the black coat wearer climbed on top of it and slowly rose up to full height. He supported his weight on his cane, grinning at the fallen king.

"In the last throes of defeat, I see..."He mocked, kneeling onto one knee."Do not struggle, for if you can't even defeat me, you have already lost..."He added, this time getting a response.

**"I will...not...lose...not to Dante...I need _Power_..._more Power_."**he spoke, V smiling once more."..I know. We are the same, you and I, but I have lost you and you have lost me. Yet, we are connected by that one feeling."

The two conversed, Dante narrowing a curious eyebrow. It grew a whole lot suspicious as the weakened devil hunter rose his cane, the youngest son of Sparda instantly catching the gist and rushing for the black haired...

.

.

.

.

He didn't think that it'd end like that. That he'd be struck by a _Stinger_ from Dante just before he could fuse with his demon half. He had already impaled his cane into the monstrous demon king, but at the same time, Dante's sin devil trigger's speed caught up to V and enabled the younger descendant of Sparda to pierce him through the back with the devil sword Dante.

The energy that exploded after these events, didn't only knock Nero back and Dante out of his sin devil trigger, but also made Urizen and V disappear.

The sheer force raged on for almost 3 whole minutes, a rainbow coloured beacon tearing through the skies with a devastating pressure.

Nero was unable to get up because the force kept him pinned down, his uncle in a similar state, both growling because they wanted to escape that vortex, unable to fight that power.

So the white haireds were more than happy when the pressure ended and they could get up again, but more than merely infuriated when they saw both figures missing.

"You fucking kiddin me?!Come back you fucking assholes!"Nero roared, being the hothead he simply was...

Dante simple sighed, the legendary devil hunter knowing he'd have to wait now. He thought to have seen the two signature slashes of a traditional japanese katana in the whirl and it'd explain the disappearance of Vergil.

"Cool your jets, kid. He's gone...for now. He'll come back. He and I got a score to settle, he's probably even more intent on settling it than I am.The shaggy white haired spoke, shaking his head and resting a hand on his hips as well as resting his quickly before summoned sword on one shoulder.

"Well at least now, I don't have to deal with it. I'll give ya a shout if he comes back, maybe."The elder devil hunter said, making his way towards one end of the Qlipoth's top's edge.

"Hold on, I know you're just fucking with me again, I got all the power I need, right here, you hear?!"Nero roared at the younger son of Sparda.

He took a glance over his shoulder, sighing with a smile that showed a faint hope in sth."One day, you'll understand..."

"Understand what?!"The younger of the two barked, pissed off by the fact of being left in the dark about almost everything.

"You'll see when the time comes, kid, until we meet again because of that dumbass brother of mine, Adios."With that he let himself fall backwards, off the Qlipoth, transforming into his _Sin Devil Trigger_ while descending.

Nero ran up to the edge where his somewhat mentor just let himself fall off from, staring after him.

"Dante, you stupid son of a-..."

_~o~o~O~o~o~_

In a space of nothing but black, stood a figure that had recently fused back with it's rejected humanity. He wore a dark blue coat with lighter blue designs over it, three coattails which were lightly tattered, a pair of dark pants, a dark vest, dark shoes and held a traditional japanese katana in his hand.

It was the _Yamato_, the sword able to cut through everything, the sword used by **Sparda **himself to seal the hell gates back around the time the former wielded it.

The man had white, combed back hair, blue eyes and a serious expression on his face, as if he was born with it and couldn't change it.

Before him glew three orbs. One was a dark, crimson red, another, a dark, sapphire blue and the last, a radiating amethyst purple.

You could see the anger and hate in the man's eyes as he moved his thumb to push the scrabbard of the Katana up, unsheathing the sword. The killing intent in the man's eyes was almost able to be literally touchable, as an purple aura surrounded the figure.

He was about to slay the orbs, as they shone in a too bright colour for his eyes to take on, forcing him to shield his eyes instead of commencing the attack. In the midst of it, he began to hear voices.

He could only remember one, clearly, a human like one. The other two seemed so distant, more animalic. He heard a lion/tiger like growling and another, monstrous, this time unrecognizable sound.

The orbs began to fly around him, drawing circles around him, getting faster with time, dizzying the white haired.

"You can't kill what's already dead, and a demon, is a demon, even in death!"The humane beast voice said, followed by the lion like growling and the monstrous noises.

"You have lost me and I've lost you."Another voice said.

"Without power, you can't protect anything, not the people you love, but especially not yourself."He heard himself say.

The figure dropped to one knee, crying out in great anguish as he felt like he burned up from within. His hair began to flow up, his clothes burning, the flames soaring upwards, incinerating and changing his clothes as well as his general built. Tattoos formed on his now exposed arms and chest and his voice went through changes too.

He sounded a whole lot different and his sword turned to a cane, his clothing materializing anew now too. As the painful transformation began to die down, the figure now wore an open black coat now, that showed off both his arms and upper body. It was held together by a pair of strings and a sort of vest. He also donned a pair of black pants now with a steel belt and to wrap it up, he now wore sandals instead of his boots too.

After the forceful transformation his hair stopped flowing and dropped in his face. As it fell, the white was replaced by black and he took deep breathes.

**_"You are weak. You're nothing but my rejected humanity. You were close to reuniting me with me, but Dante stopped you. You're merely a shell, a nothing. I'll break it to you right away..." _**A known voice spoke.

**_"There is no Dante, no Nero or anyone else. You're on your own now. This is a new world, but you're objective should stay the same if you seek survival. Urizen, as you called him, is in this world too. You've got a few months until everything will be like back then for you, enjoy...Kuoh."_**

The voice explained and stopped speaking.

The dark around the broken man began to become fuzzy before it knocked the black haired out completely, him collapsing in the nothingness.

_~o~o~O~o~o~_

In an rather elderly designed building, a soft mumbling could be heard, a dark haired figure's eyes pinching together before reluctantly opening half way, closing twice before being able to maintain the state of half open.

It alerted two other people in the room, as they turned their focus from one another to the black coat wearing individual.

"President, he's waking up."A black haired woman with violet eyes and a voluptuous stature stated, a glint of excitement in her purple orbs.

She wore a school uniform of sorts, consisting of a black and white striped shirt, a bow tying it, a red skirt with black accents and black knee high socks as well as brown dress shoes.

"It seems so."The other person replied. She had crimson red hair and teal blue eyes, wearing the same uniform the woman next to her wore.

Unlike the other person's excitement, caution filled her eyes. She observed, as the figure on the couch groaned in seeming pain, heaving one arm of it up to it's face, holding it in anguish.

The black haired woman was about to approach the newbie, but the redhead held her back by extending an arm in front of the violet eyed, showing her thoughts by her intense stare on the unknown figure.

After a few moments, the man began to sit up slowly, obviously struggling to do so. He began taking in the surroundings a bit, having taken a look at the ceiling long enough for his liking.

He saw some paintings, looking forward, some shelfs and old silverware behind glass doors looking to the right and two genuinely surprised females looking at him, as he stared to the left.

It was the red haired to word her thoughts out first. "Care to explain who you are and why you're here?"She asked, looking him deep in the eyes. Seeing her, the blue of her eyes reminded him of someone certain, causing an inner turmoil within the demon contractor.

He slowly adjusted himself to the feel of his current form, being human with demonic powers once more. He sat up properly and looked at her, a sly smile gracing his handsome face.

"I am without a name, for I am but two days..."He spoke, the girls in the room taking in the sound of his voice. The light breather he let out after ending his sentence, a unique trait, they thought.

But the process of growing accustomed to the voice was secondary, as the shock his prior words inflicted grew within in them, forcing obviously shocked expressions on their faces. That was until he let out a soft chuckle at that, tilting his head slightly to the right.

"...Just kidding, you can call me **V.**"

~o~o~O~o~o~

**And this sums up the Prologue. V will be living in Kuoh for a while as you expect and this story will mix both DxD with DMC**

**so get ready for big piece of work.**

**I will continue my other stories, but I've hit a dead end with the Code Geass story, due to no longer loving it like I used to...**

**However I will continue it and the JJBA story of course too. The chapter is almost done, I'm merely unhappy with it, because it bores me when I read it, I'll improve it and then post em.**

**The first chapter to this story, this being the prologue, already has 4k words and is still being written on. I love DMC, always did and having V...it just made me do this story.**


	2. V

**A/N: I do not own Highschool DxD, nor DMC, am just a fellow writer and fan of both, tho more of latter.****Chapter One:**

**I also apologize for the grammar mistakes, I am no full blooded american, but part german too. I do not have a clue how Beta readers work, I'd need a thorough explanation about that, so that my next chapters won't have that many mistakes anymore, meaning, that for now you're stuck with my crappy writing.**

**01 _V_**

~o~o~O~o~o~

A glare. That was all he would get from the redhead for his rather dry sense of humor, but oh boy would they all be surprised if they knew about the actual truth behind those words.

Because it had been indeed two days since he had been separated from Vergil once more. He had spent one whole day in the darkness before spending the other one laying on the couch he was on right now. Taking in the surroundings a bit more like the softness the couch provided him with, the ambiente of the room and the people in front of him, he let out another sigh before slightly stretching his arms out a bit.

Everything he did was sharply observed by the sapphire eyed, the orbs following his every movement as to confirm him not being a threat. At some point she seemingly had enough and spoke up, her thoughts being formed to words.

"**V** is no name, now is it? I would like you to please tell me your name and where you come from. My name is Rias Gremory and this is Akeno Himejima."She said, the ribbon wearer next to her bowing lightly.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance~"

The purple eyed stated formally and kind, the already known smile of the newcomer once more creeping to his face.

"Now would you please reply?" The pushy woman asked/ordered, putting a hand on her hip and once more glaring at the seated form of the to her unknown superior.

The black haired male was about to give an answer, if it was the reply she wanted was unknown, as the moment was interrupted by a new group of people entering the room.

One was a brown haired teenager, hazel brown eyes and like the rest, he wore the uniform donned by the rest as well, with the exception that he wore no skirt, but a pair of anthrazit coloured pants.

He seemed beaten up by his looks, a bleeding lip, a couple of bruises and a red imprint of a slap on his right cheek. He was supported by another male. This one was blonde with ash grey eyes, a mole beneath the left one, donning the same attire as the brown haired. He had an apologetic expression on his face as he seemingly felt pity at the state the battered was in.

The last one to enter, a few seconds after them, was an annoyed looking white haired with amber coloured eyes and a smaller frame. She wore the same uniform that both Rias and Akeno wore, just fitting for her smaller appearance.

She gave the brown haired a scolding stare, further agitating the male, scaring him, which somewhat surprised the newcomer, alerting him not to mess with her for now.

But it was already known to him. The answer to the question that popped up in his head almost the second he awoke from his slumber. Who and what were those people.

The first question wasn't entirely answered, but he could feel the dense and immense demonic energy radiating off of Rias and the rather close following one of her seeming partner, Akeno.

The powers of the smaller girl, the blonde and the brown haired were all rather high, but nothing exceptional at all.

But it seemed like there was something browing within the hazel eyed, a hidden power yet to be brought out and that would definitely be something worth checking out for the familiar user.

The sly grin on his face widened as he knew his need to explain had come to an abrupt halt and he'd just focus on the situation at hand.

~o~o~O~o~o~

After being in the room for merely 5 minutes, the battered boy had managed to make an impact on V's mind.

"Issei...I can not aid ur side in an argument with Koneko and tell her not to beat you up for doing stuff like peeping on the kendo club again."The teal eyed spoke softly, somewhat of embarrassment in her voice along a soothing pity.

"Koneko-chan almost killed me!"The boy cried back, making the redhead sigh lightly.

"...don't call me 'chan' if u do perverted crap like this."The white haired shot at him emotionless as she focused on a plate with sweets that Akeno had prepared for her earlier.

The teen began sulking at that before hanging his head low."Sorry, Koneko."He now apologized, not wanting to feel the wrath of the amber eyed anymore.

"Ara ara, Iseei-kun, you need to calm this libido of yours~"The ponytail wearer spoke with a faint blush, making V rise a brow at the facial expression of hers.

"It'll just get you beaten up, you know.."The blonde boy on the couch opposite to the newbie added closing his eyes in embarrassment.

"Shut up, pretty boy! To fulfill a goal, especially one as great as this, I would happily die, would be just fine with me!" For a split second Vergil's human half was astounded at Issei's resolve, but it was crushed a moment afterwards when the pervert kept up his speech.

"I'll keep ogling at girls breasts, the beautiful mounds of heaven-ngh.. until I have my harem."Those words left even the great Vergil awestruck as he merely glared at Issei for his sheer detestable declaration.

_»I'm starting to like this boy, hahahaha~!«_ The ravenous laughter of Griffon erupted within V's head, adding to his annoy at the prior spoken goal.

Yet he found himself unable not to smile once more as this indeed was like in a movie or a good book.

"As the sea to a fish...or the air to a bird..."He began, the group's attention shifting to the black haired."...so is perversion to the pervert hm?"He asked.

Using another of William Blake's poems, but changed to fit the situation, V found himself yet again surprised at the sudden exclamation of shock Issei let out.

"E-eeeeeh?!W-where's that dude come from?!"He yelled, said person glaring at him now, staring at the person new to him and examining him carefully.

"rude much, maybe naïve...I've been here before you even entered the room you see."was the reply he'd give before Rias sat on top of a desk, the only table in the room except the coffee table in the middle of the couch formation.

"I assume that I won't be getting many answers out of you, now will I?..." she asked, V saying nothing as to signalize a no.

"Fine I will not ask them while everyone is around, maybe that'll get you more comfortable to talk...for now, Akeno, could you pour us some Tea?"She stated, her friend going to fix tea for the entire group now.

"So, V...how old are you?"She asked, the black haired honestly at loss for words as he couldn't know. His complete form was by now around 40 probably, but this human version looked like 19 or 20 at best.

Seeing his silent state and focused state, Rias found herself admiring his rather handsome but stern face. She also took in all of his features, the rather slim but still defined built and the tattoos reaching all over his body. The way his eyes had that slight shadow, not to begin with the mystery in those dark orbs.

After another minute, a mixture of dark blue and black began to glow behind V, all of a sudden a few blue feathers were seen before an avian looking demon shot out of it. It had a dark blue plumage with a few black linings in it, multiple beaks formed into a mandible configuration and yellow eyes.

The sudden appearance of the being put everyone in the room on alert of course. And even though it did calm V, the being resting on his now extended right arm didn't calm the others one bit.

"Now come on Mr. Poetry, give them an answer." It spoke. **it spoke.** The first to react and of course in an anticipated way was the hazel eyed leech, the most shocked of the group.

"I-it just spoke! A-am I the only one hearing that _bird_ talking, or are you guys-"He never got to finish his sentence as he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. Yes, he had been slapped. By none other than the white haired in the room who was on alert but not as flabbergasted as the hyperventilating Issei.

"...get it together. It's a familiar."She told him, glaring at him in an annoyed way, as the scaredy cat really struck a nerve by being scared of Griffon.

"You never cease to surprise, do you now...?"The only black haired male in the room spoke, the avian like creature ruffling it's feathers and suddenly laughing in reply.

"No shit, I bet even Shirley would have loved to come out and cause a ruckus."The wisecrack replied and focused it's attention forward.

"Indeed little miss, that is my familiar, how did you figure?"He asked calmly, a known smile creeping up his face. He rose his eye brows and looked at every single member in the room.

"Now that's funny. I mean you didn't even tell us your age and you expect answers?" The redhaired intervened, V putting up a puzzled expression.

"19. Would I please get _my_ answer now?"Vergil fired back and Rias gasped before sighing. "Devils. That's what we are. All of us."She said looking him dead in the eyes now, smirking.

"I hope I put enough emphasis on the _all of **us**__?_" She asked, V instantly understanding. "Indeed you have." He replied, the bird on his arm ruffling his feathers a bit again.

"Wow V, great move. I mean for someone trying to convey what he was, you sure fucked up~"The familiar blurted out laughing loudly again. It was until V picked up where the talk left off.

"Do not mistake me for a demon, I hold demonic power, yes, but you best not under nor overestimate it in the spite of danger. I am a mere human."He stated, putting the group at loss for words once more.

"Does this mean you intend to stay with us?I mean you don't even know who we are, nor what we do."She asked baffled before the newbie rose his index finger.

"I never said I'd stay or similar. You're just easy to read. Easier than a book by far. You're looking for something really strong, I don't know why or what for, just that you do, I know that look of hunger for power."He said, adding even more mystery to his person.

"Hm..."Rias trailed off into her thoughts. "So how comes a human uses familiars? Let alone how you got them? What would you need them for?" She asked, trying to push him for answers.

"Lady gremory, I'd appreciate a little bit of acustomization before I indulge into answering your endless amount of questions, does this sit okay with you?"He asked, making the leader sigh deeply again.

"Finee, take a walk, but preferably just around the building, I'd not like to have you go missing."She said with closed eyes and Griffon took off of V's arm as he slowly rose up.

As soon as he was up, he felt like falling down again. It was then that he noticed his trusty cane missing. He ever so lightly stretched as to not lose balance and embarass himself, nor show weakness.

"Where have you put my cane?"The black eyed asked, his eyes following Akeno's index finger pointing towards the desk Rias was sitting on. Resting against it, was his cane, a greatly designed one to add, with a sword's blade like edge at the end of it.

"What would you need it for?"Issei asked now, calmer than before thanks to the slap, courtesy of Koneko. The blonde boy in the room was the only one showing surprise at the chestnut's remark. But just as he was about to answer, V smiled again.

"Let's say I like to ease my actions."He said, going through his wavy hair in a quick motion similar to how someone would fix it after sleeping. He then made his way over to the table before Rias grabbed his right arm.

Alarmed, he was about to call out his other familiar but waited for her next move. The exhausted male was soon to find out that she examined his arm, surprised at his sudden loss of ink.

"So, you get tattoos for a familiar you get?"She asked, not looking him in the eyes. He gently pulled his arm back and had Griffon disappear, having later add to his body as ink once more.

It answered her question and so she let him grab his cane. Oh the relieve he felt once he was able to lean on it a bit again.

His body was at a good health for the moment, but he didn't know how long that would last. The words of **Vergil** never left his head. He didn't exactly know what he meant when he said everything would become as it was, but he had a hunch when he heard that he'd have another chance of reunifying with himself.

He was about to ask about the Qlipoth, if they had heard of it, but he wasn't sure what had transpired to begin with. His first objective was to clear out this mess that was called unknown and tidy it up to the point of calling it known as soon as possible.

"What time is it and where are we at the moment?"The cane user asked, looking over to the rest of the group, not wishing to only speak to the teal eyed.

"2pm dude. And this is the occult research club, or more Kuoh Academy, you know, that former all girls school?" Issei explained, of course in a way that didn't suffice in the newcomers eyes but that would have to do, he thought at least.

"...Kuoh, Japan. You're not from here, I'd know..."The white haired suddenly spoke up, staring at him a little before focusing on her sweets again.

"On that, you'll have to elaborate one day. Ta-ta."He replied before taking his leave, slowly making his way towards the wooden door of the clubroom.

_~o~o~O~o~o~_

He made his way outside after 5 minutes. As soon as he was, the black haired was for once able to let loose, as done rarely, taking a deep breath. He enjoyed the fresh breeze of the seeming spring as he looked at the grass and the flowers on the ground.

He had forgotten how it was back in Redgrave as he was just a little kid. How he'd go out whenever he could, unless he fought with Dante inside of course.

How he'd look at the beauty of the world, the clear blue sky and the most beautiful thing there was to him...

_Poetry._

Even as he turned to V, he hadn't lost his beloved book. The first thing to do to it after receiving it from a kind old man was to put his initial on it, a great, ornated **V**. He would find a lot of William Blake's poems in the elder book, always putting a smile on his face, except for a few ones that would rather fit his at times occuring aggression.

So recalling his old memories, he pulled out the beloved little book from his back pocket and opened the at least two hundred pages long object of knowledge and poetry.

With a content smile he slowly made his way forward, occasionally looking up to see where he was heading. He had rejected the idea of staying around the building as soon as it was thrown in the room and so went on to explore the world outside of the walls of the academy.

_~o~o~O~o~o~_

"Rias, what do we do about this...situation at hand?"The purple eyed asked, a slight hint of worry in her voice, also noticeable in her new expression.

The teal eyed didn't respond at first. She looked outside a little. It always calmed her and helped her focus. She slowly turned around after a bit and smiled.

"He is no threat. If he was to attack, we could take him on. I doubt that his familiar is merely tagging along for fun, but I don't know for sure. Anyways it didn't seem strong enough to take us down and his current physics condition makes it even easier."lShe replied, the group a little surprised at her suddenly positive mood swing.

"I wonder who he is. I'd like answers to all the questions that now course through my head, but that's where my greatest weakness comes into play...patience."Rias continued. After a little shake of her head she smiled even brighter.

"I wish for you all to be kind towards him for as long as he doesn't pose a threat nor behaves rude, you understand?"She declared, the whole club nodding.

"Yes, president!"They spoke in sync making the red haired giggle. After that bonding moment, the redhead looked out of the window again, thinking.

_»**V**...you just suddenly appear and throw so__ much mystery in the group at a time most unfitting...I'm starting to like __you«_ She thought, for once letting up on the inconvenience the newbie caused.

But her smile was replaced by a little more serious expression, as it was time to get to work. "So everyone, I would like you to make pacts again today, bring me a lot of pride and joy by doing your best out there, okay? for you Issei, since you're still stuck with not being able to use the teleportation circle, I would like you to please try and find a fast way to do a contract as well. I'm counting on you~"

She said the last part with a wink and so the group left the building to carry out their assigned tasks, as they usually did, leaving their "president" to sit on her desk still, thinking for a bit.

_»What a mess. I wonder__ how much trouble you will cause...__«_

-O-O-O-O-O-o-O-O-O-O-O-

"To see the world in a grain of sand, and the heavens in a wild flower, more infinity in the palm of your hand, an eternity in an hour."

The recitation of William Blake's Auguries of Innocence leaving our fellow devil hunter's lips, which almost instantly curved into a smile afterwards.

"...so...beautiful."A young blonde girl said, sitting next to him on a bench he took a seat on prior to this moment. She had emerald green eyes, a middle big frame, rather smaller than average and as noted before, blonde hair. It was straight and long, a little shiny, a pretty sight.

She wore clothing that reminded V, or more Vergil of a certain order which used to reside in Fortuna. It was Christian looking clothing, simply put, she looked like a nun, due to her dress and vail that did little to hide her strands of gold.

She had a really kind smile on her face with a slight blush adding to her beauty. After about half a minute after stating her opinion, the black haired next to her let out a soft chuckle.

"adorable choice of words, If I may say so. Now that I got to read this poem, even aloud, I will gladly take you to the local church. Asia, wasn't it?"He said, the nun's face heating up a bit before she nodded.

**-O-o-O--O-o-O-**

Flashback a few moments ago

Yes, V had met young Asia on his casual stroll through town, along which he had seen the old building she was looking for. It looked abandoned but at that very moment he sensed a few demonic presences, irritating the dark orbed, because he wanted to know where all the demonic energy came from.

Well during his trip through Kuoh, he had accidentally, while lost in his book, bumped into her. She fell in the most unlucky way possible, as she fell face first onto the ground, face flat down, while her butt was high up, showing her white panties and a bit of her thighs.

Our familiar user was no pervert though. And so he looked away and walked around her so he was in front of her now, offering a hand to the girl that slowly rose up.

She had tears at the corner of her emerald eyes and a red spot on her nose. He thought she would cry and curse at him for his lack of attention, but it came entirely different.

"I-I'm sorry mister, I didn't look out properly, please forgive my mistake!"

She apologized, a mixture of bad Japanese and somewhat of German. She definitely looked like she was from Europe so it made sense. It was no problem because Vergil had learnt a few languages over the years, which included Japanese, English, Italian, German and a few more.

So he figured out easily what she tried to say, instantly raising a hand to silence her, a kind smile on his face.

"please, _I_ am sorry, It was entirely my fault, so please young miss."He reassured, her blushing a bit in response and nodding slowly.

After standing like this for a minute, no words spoken, V slowly tilted his head down to look at the down looking nun's face.

"You seem...troubled, anything on your mind?"He asked kindly, the emerald eyed looking at him for a second before it seemingly clicked.

"Y-yes...we-well there's a church I am supposed to be assigned to...but I don't know where it is..."She said, truly embarrassed about her current situation, but it took our fellow gentleman no more.

"I have seen a rather abandoned looking church on my little stroll here, I do remember where it was, shall I guide you there?"He asked in an instant, the nun's face again heating up and her eyes avoiding his gaze.

She would say something so silent that he didn't quite understand, so he asked what she had said, Asia looking him straight in the eyes now.

"I-I'd appreciate that very much, mister!"She cried out, surprising V greatly. He nodded a little later and the two began making their way to the church building.

During their walk, they started having small talk. "So...where do you come from, young miss?"The black haired asked, catching a downcast expression on her face for just a split second.

"Europe."She replied, having replaced her earlier frown with a gentle, captivating smile. "And you, mister?"She asked, V a tad surprised because he couldn't really answer that.

"...I'm from redgrave."He honestly replied, the nun puzzled at that."Uhm...where is that...?"She asked shyly, the dark eyed smiling once more.

"You can call me **V**."He said, seeing a bench before him, taking into consideration to just sit on it to relax a bit. This weird and up til now unexplainable chaos he's been through had rendered him rather weak.

"Young miss, may we sit down for a moment? I am beat, had a rough day."He lied, the blonde nodding ever so angelic. "Of course, Mist-...V-san."She replied and corrected herself before, too, walking towards the bench.

After arriving at it, they both took a seat, with Asia looking at the beautiful blue sky and being amazed by it. Vergil drew out his beloved book of poems and began reading a bit.

The familiar user didn't have to look up from his book to notice that she was looking at him, constantly. "Interested in my book, aren't we?"The human half of Vergil stated with a soft chuckle.

Feeling caught, the new acquaintance blushed again and slowly nodded.

_"Do as you wish...this world's a fiction, made up from contradiction."_

V said, slowly looking at her shining eyes. You could easily tell she was impressed to no end and clasped her hands in a praying fashion.

"This was a wonderful poem.."She complimented and V nodded, running a hand through his jet black hair in a fashion that resembled Vergil's way of doing so.

"I love it as well. Well, I have another one, you wish to hear it?"He said, Asia agreeing with a hum...

**-O-o-O--O-o-O-**

Now

The duo of Vergil and Asia made their way towards the church in a calm mood, having further small talk along it and having a surprisingly great time for such a little matter.

After about 10 minutes the two reached the house of god, or more one of them. Upon seeing it once more, in total and not just from the last angle of sight, he was lightly irritated.

He had a hunch that no matter what was inside, it was something evil and not suitable for young Asia next to him.

He considered inviting her over to Rias, but he didn't want to force someone he barely knew onto someone he also barely knew.

So he didn't, stuck in thoughts. The nun would at some point tug on his coat, looking to the side, shyly.

"thank you, V-san...I appreciate your help. Would you maybe wish to enjoy a cup of tea?"she said, the last part making V consider.

But he would rather not go inside. Rias was able to sense his powers, would those beings too? He didn't want to find out actually, being weakened even at 100%, which he wasn't even close to right now, and feeling the menacing auras the beings inside flashed, he was quick to make up his mind and deny the sweet offer.

"As much as I'd love to, I sadly cannot stay for much longer. I have a few people to meet and this is something I can neither postpone nor simply not attend, but you always meet twice in life..."He replied, the nun sadly nodding and glancing up to his dark orbs once more.

"...pinky promise?"She asked cutely, cheeks flushed and eyes glowing with hope, while holding out her pinky what made the black haired sigh lightly before returning the promise, smiling.

"I'd never betray such glowing eyes."He merely said back, now breaking the finger lock and looking forward to his next destination, the sun setting perfectly behind our devil hunter.

"So long, young Asia, until the day we meet again I suppose."He added cooly, smirking as he made his way towards the ORC club to figure out what to do next.

_~o~o~**O**~o~o~_

**I'm sorry for the late update and for the shortness. I tried to do a 10k chap, but I had all my files deleted for unknown reasons and yea, I tried my best.**

**this is one of the beginning chaps, so be easy on me, no flamin, wasn't easy. I'll try to post way sooner from now on and with that I wave u all goodbye.**


End file.
